


The Circles : According to Link

by Aifos



Series: The Circles [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Cultural Differences, Link is dense as lead, M/M, Mutual Pining, Verbal Link, Zora Courting, Zora culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-11-24 00:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aifos/pseuds/Aifos
Summary: Link wishes he understood more of Sidon’s actions. Sadly it seems he lost his all his knowledge of zora customs with the rest of his memories. It doesn't make pining after the prince any easier.Link is lucky Sidon is willing to explain, as long as he happens to ask the right questions. And boy is there a lot to explain.OR: 5 times Link was confused and 1 time he came prepared.





	1. The Birds and the Bees

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been posting any fanfiction for many years, but this story wanted to be shared. Not Beta'ed so please tell me if you find any errors.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link hear a new word.

\-----

Sidon often did things that puzzled Link. It could be the smallest things, like a gesture or a phrase or even a look. 

It was frustrating sometimes. 

A hundred years ago Link might have known a lot about zora culture. Maybe? The memories he had now were so few and far between that they were of little help to him. Not that it did much difference, Link was thinking about the dashing zora prince pretty much all the time anyway. What had started as friendly astonishment had quickly grown into infatuation. And now when calamity Ganon was defeated Link was afraid the frequency of his visits might be pushing the limits of the zoras’ hospitality. But Sidon always welcomed him with such radiant smiles Link simply could not stay away.

Still, he wished he understood more of Sidon’s actions.

\-----

One day Link teleported into Zora’s Domain after an especially hot day of helping out in Gerudo Town, just as the sun was about to set. He was still wearing his Vai outfit as he came up the stairs from the Ne’ez Yohma Shrine and found Sidon standing by Mipha’s statue talking to one of the guards. They seemed to be in quite a heated argument about someone misbehaving at “the circles”. 

Link stayed back, so not to interrupt what seemed to be an important discussion, but he was soon spotted by the guard who cut of the end of his sentence when he caught eye of Link. Sidon spun around to see what was the distraction and Link’s heart fluttered with excitement to see how rapidly Sidon’s look of frustration turned to unbridled joy.

“Link! How wonderful to see you! I was hoping you would visit us again soon!” Sidon almost started to walk over to Link but caught himself and turned back to the guard instead.

“Actually, it does not matter in what order we proceed. What is important is that this will not be allowed to happen again. For now we should send down a few guards to show that we are taking this seriously.” he said crossing his arms in a way that signaled that the discussion was over. The guard nodded, seemingly satisfied with the conclusion, and left down one of the nearby waterfalls.

Link looked at Sidon who seemed a bit troubled. His fingers were tapping on his arm. Link took of his veil and walked up to him. 

“What’s going on?”

Sidon smiled at him tiredly. “The low tide is coming up and some of the younger zoras seem to have been misbehaving at the circles. People are quite upset. Sadly we are not entirely sure who has done what. None of them are talking.” He ran a hand over his crest distractedly, almost as if he was nursing a headache.

The circles? Link had never heard of them and by now he had the entirety of Zora’s Domain pretty much mapped out. Maybe it wasn’t a place?

“Sidon?” The prince’s amber eyes caught his. “I don’t think I know what the circles are. Could you show me?” Sidons mouth fell open and his eyes grew in surprise. He seemed unable to speak for a few seconds and just stood there and stared at Link while his tail shivered nervously and the fins on his arms unfurled and stretched. Sidon looked torn over how to respond. Link’s heart sank, he seemed to had done a tactless blunder.

“I’m sorry. Was it inappropriate of me to ask?” Sidons hands sprang up in dismay.

“No no no! It’s perfectly fine! I’m sorry! It’s just… You said… But of course i can tell you about the circles. It was thoughtless of me to assume you knew.” He reached out to touch Link’s shoulder but stopped himself at the last moment.

“How about we go somewhere else to talk? Have you had dinner?” Link smiled, relieved that he hadn’t made Sidon upset. 

“No, not as of jet. We could eat together.” At that Sidon flashed him one of his signature poses, coupled with a blinding smile, before leading the way towards the royal dining hall.

\-----

After a hearty meal of seafood stew Link leaned back against the wall and sighed contently. Sidon had finished his bowl quicker than Link and was now watching him from across the table, his chin resting on his clasped hands. Under the lull of a full stomach he seemed less princely and more relaxed. Link’s toes tingled a bit at the thought that not everyone might get to see Sidon like this.

But then, from nowhere, Sidon got a different look in his eyes, like a cat eyeing a bird in a tree, and his tail started curving back and forth. His smile suddenly seemed less sleepy and more mischievous. Link felt his pulse pick up.

“So.. The circles?” Link managed under that heavy gaze, almost without his voice wavering. At the mention of the previous subject Sidon seemed to catch himself and straightened up in his chair. Before speaking he ran a hand over his gills to flatten them down.

“Ah, yes. The circles.” Sidon brought his hand to his chin and seemed to contemplate how to start. He glanced back at Link and his gills inflated once more before asking “What do you know about zora mating?”

Link felt like his head simultaneously froze and exploded. Mating? As in sex? Had he really stumbled into a conversation about sex with Sidon? Link couldn't help the red blush that quickly spread to the tips of his ears. Sidon seemed to find his reaction interesting, but before he had time to comment on it Link hurriedly answered “Eggs! Zoras lay eggs, right?”

“Yes, yes you are right. We lay eggs.” Sidon agreed, his eyes were still on the red that tinted Link's face and then they dropped down lower, to his chest. He gestured towards Link.

“Link. Correct me if I’m wrong, but you are male, right?” Link startled a bit at the unexpected question, but looking down at the Vai outfit he was wearing maybe it wasn't so out of the blue. He scratched his head, a bit embarrassed.

“Yeah, I might not look that manly though.” Sidon brought his hands down on the table with force.

“You are incredibly manly! The greatest warrior I have ever met! A force of nature! And your looks are most exquisite.” He exclaimed, almost standing up in his chair. Sidon liked his looks? Link could never get used to Sidon's compliments even though they made him feel like he was glowing inside. They were almost a guilty pleasure, because Link was not so sure that Sidon would dole them out this freely if he knew how Link felt for him.

“I'm also male” Sidon said, like it wasn't obvious, and sat back down.

“But being male or female means something different to zora. Actually all of us can lay eggs or fertilize them. The gender of a zora has more to do with appearance and behaviour. Male zora are the ones who will make and guard the circle.”

“The circles are something you make?” Link asked.

“Well, I'd say the closest comparison would be a nest. You make a circle and then you keep the eggs in it until they hatch. The circles play an integral part in zora culture.” Sidon was running his hand over his gills absentmindedly as he spoke.

This was a lot to take in. All zoras can lay eggs? Even the males? They make nests and guard them? Links head was spinning.

“What do the females do then?” Even though Link's voice was hesitant Sidon smiled brightly.

“An apt question indeed! The females provide for the male while he guards the circle. She will bring him food, armor and weaponry.” 

“Armor?” They both fell silent. Armor… like the one Mipha had made for Link. Link wished dearly that he could remember more about her. Had he felt the same way about her? Or had she been pining for him while Link himself was densely unaware? He wasn't sure and it made him feel kind of guilty.

Sidon must have made the same connection because he was looking back at Link with an equally somber expression. They sat in silence for a bit before Sidon cleared his throat.

“Well, anyway, the circles are all located on the bottom of the lake, in the caves below the Ploymus Mountain. A zora will always make his circle in the same cave he was hatched in. That is why any matter relating to the circles is a family matter and very personal.” Link's ears twitched with interest. There were underwater caves below the mountain? And here he had thought that his map was complete.

“I'd love to see the caves. Maybe you could show me?” he asked before considering if that would be appropriate. Sidon froze like a deer, and then swallowed hard. When he opened his mouth to speak nothing came out. Link had done the same blunder once again. He felt like throwing himself from shatter point, but before he could apologize Sidon managed to summon his voice. It came out uncharacteristically weak and shaky.

“Yes… I can. I'll take you to see the… circles.” He looked nervous, his tail was whipping back and forth and the fins on his arms extended from his body, the feeling was infectious. Link bit his lip thinking that what had just happened probably had a deeper significance that he was missing, but he found himself unwilling to back out.

“Thank you. I'll look forward to it.” He said and smiled at Sidon who seemed to inflate before he smiled back brighter than ever.

\-----

They didn't go to the caves that evening. The sun had set long before they left the dining hall and Link was in dire need of a bed, having pulled an all nighter the night before. But Sidon promised that they would go together later and thanked Link for visiting. 

As he lay in his bed in the cottage in Hateno Village he thought about the conversation they had had. Yet again a lot of Sidon's actions were puzzling to him. The way he froze up, his obvious nervousness, how he kept touching his gills and the way his tail and fins were moving. Link rubbed his face. He would need to learn more about the circles, so not to upset Sidon again, like had seemingly done today. He could thank Hylia Sidon was so kind and forgiving.

Link rolled over in frustration. The zora prince was so wildly out of his league that it was pathetic.

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's chapter one! I hope you liked it. I have a few more chapters already done and will post them soon.


	2. Armors and Weapons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Sidon meet at the river.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said, I already have a few chapters written. This one is a short one. Right now I'm just going through them and combing out the small stuff. I'll keep posting daily for now.

\-----

The next time they see each other Link is standing on the bank of the Zora River trying to reach a metal chest on the bottom with the magnesia of the Sheikah slate. Sidon had apparently come to meet him after hearing that the Hero was approaching the domain. He jumped onto the shore with a flip and landed next to Link who laughed and shielded himself with his arm.

“Aw! Come on! You splashed me!” Link did an exaggerated gesture of obviously fake anger. Sidon played along and feigned horror.

“Oh no! Link! I did not know Hylians were so weak to water. How will I live after having harmed my dearest friend so horribly.” Link laughed and punched Sidon in the arm.

“Who are you calling weak?” His mock anger was ruined by a huge smile from being called Sidon's dearest friend. After a chuckle he went back to trying to reach the metal chest.

It was a particularly nice day and both of them were in good spirits from the sunny weather. Sidon peeked over Link's shoulder at the Sheikah slate and Link tried to act like having the prince so close didn't give him butterflies.

“Pray tell, what are you doing?” Sidon asked close enough to Link's ear to spread goosebumps over his arms. Link tuned to him and Sidon quickly tucked his arms behind his back, but he didn't back away so Link hade to crane his neck to look at him. It was just a coincidence that his eye inadvertently had to roam up the magnificent expanse of Sidon's torso.

“I'm trying to get that chest on the bottom of the river. Do you see it?” Link turned back to point at it. 

“You are using the slate do get it? I could just get it for you” Sidon said and started to wade out into the river.

“No no, it's fine! It's not that important. I'll get it later.” Link said and tried to wave it away. Sidon put his hands on his hips.

“You know, I didn't think of this before. You can't breathe underwater.” He said like it was an unforeseen obstacle.

“Ehh… No, Hylians generally can't do that.” What was Sidon playing at?

“You will need to when we go to the circles.” Link's heart fell.

“Oh.” He couldn't go? He tried to swallow his disappointment but Sidon must have seen it anyways.

“We can still go through! We will just have to get you a zora tunic. It would let you stay underwater for as long as you like. I'm pretty sure there is one among the ancient relics. I can send it to Dento to have it refitted.” Sidon walked back to Link as he spoke.

A zora tunic? Sidon would alter an ancient relic just for him? That was asking way to much.

“You don't have to do that... just for me to be able to see the circles… It's to much.” Link said looking down at the slate. Suddenly Sidon was right in front of him, grabbing onto his arms.

“No, it's not.” Link could have sworn his eyes were glowing. “Please let me.”

Caught in that gaze the rest of the world seemed to fade out. How could he say no?

\-----

A few days later Link found himself at the blacksmith Dento's workshop to have his measurements taken. Dento seemed to think that ancient tunics were leagues less interesting than armors and weapons and quickly got the measuring done so he could change the subject.

“So, that's that. You don't happen to have any new materials for me today?” He said, peering at Link from under his drooping crest. Link shrugged.

“I don't know. I was thinking I might want to learn how to make something myself.” 

Dento chuckled. “You don't say. Would that be for you to wear or for someone else?”

Link took a double take and then blushed. Maybe it wouldn't be for him, maybe Link could make something for Sidon. Even if Link knew his affections were probably always going to be unrequired, Sidon saw him as friend, the thought of seeing the prince wearing something Link had made with his own hand sounded very exciting.

“If it was for someone else how would I go about doing that? I don't know how to get the right size…”

Dento sent him knowing look that Link was unable to meet.

“Lucky for you I have the measurements of all of the zora here.” He put his hand on a large leather bound book. “I assume it's a zora we're talking about?” It wasn't really question. Dento had seemed to seen right through him. Link nodded anyway.

“Well, I'll help you get started. The first step is making a sketch.” Dento said and started digging through a drawer for some drawing supplies. Link felt strung like a bow string with nervous excitement.

\-----

The few days after that first lesson in the zora smithy Link spent every free moment sketching and looking at pictures of Sidon on the Sheikah slate. Sometimes he would lay the paper over the screen and trace Sidon's silhouette. Quickly the walls of his cottage were filled with sketches on all types of paper scraps. 

His heart would soar while drawing but sink when he took a step back and realized how much of a fool he was. 

Sidon would probably accept the gift, unknowing of how Link felt about him. Or maybe he would realize how inappropriately Link was acting and their friendship would be tarnished by it. The whole endeavor was really too risky to be worth it, but Link didn't have it in him to stop.

After all, Sidon had been so generous offering the zora tunic to Link just so that he could see the circles. Surely it would be fine if Link wanted to give him something in return?

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Let me know. :)
> 
> I think next chapter is my favorite so far.


	3. Mirroring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon is acting very unusual today...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New day, new chapter. I'm still working through the ones i had written in advance.

\-----

That last time they met, at the bank of the Zora River, Sidon's actions hadn't really been that puzzling, some friendly banter and then overwhelming generosity. Those were things Link could wrap his head around. But as if to make up for being so reasonable last time Sidon started of the next meeting with his most perplexing behavior to date.

\----

They met in the entrance of the Seabed Inn, Sidon coming out and Link heading inside. As he approached Link waved and called out to the prince.

“Hi! I was looking for you Sidon. I will just drop this of and then we can talk outside.” He held his shield in the air. Sidon's face broke into a huge smile.

“Oh! What a coincidence! I was looking for you too. I'll go wait for you at the statue then”. 

Then, just as they were about to pass each other in the doorway of the inn Sidon and Link accidentally both stepped in the same direction, blocking each others path. Link gave a sheepish grin and stepped to the other side only to be blocked once again by that impressive white set of abs. 

He looked up, expecting to see an equally embarrassed expression on Sidon's face only to be met by that almost glowing look of concentration he had got once before. When Link stepped back the first way Sidon followed. 

What was this? With his eyes locked on that amber gaze Link stepped this way and that, only to be blocked at every turn by Sidon who seemed to be breathing heavily through his gills. 

Bewildered and completely lost at what was going on Link finally reached out and grabbed Sidon's wrists to lock him in place. The Prince reacted by drawing a shaky breath and letting out a sound so close to a moan that Link's pants seemed to shrink inexplicably. 

Link let go in surprise and Sidon suddenly looked like someone had poured a bucket of cold water over him. His eyes grew wide with panic and suddenly he just bolted. Before Link knew what happened Sidon had rushed over to the edge of the terrace and dived into the water. Link was left standing in the doorway completely dumbfounded.

\-----

The rest of the afternoon went without Link managing to find Sidon, not for lack of trying. It wasn't until about dinner time when Sidon suddenly appeared again looking very sullen and apologizing profusely for running off. 

They had dinner again in the royal dining hall but Sidon looked distraught and beaten through the entire meal. No matter what Link said he couldn't get a smile back on Sidon's face. When Link cleared his plate Sidon pushed his aside, still almost full. Link felt an icy lump of worry in his chest. What had happened? What had Link done wrong? 

Link reached out over the table and laid his hand on Sidon's, who looked up at him in surprise. 

“I don't know what happened today. If I did something wrong I'm very sorry. This is all very confusing to me. I only know I don't want you to be sad.” Sidon's face twisted into a pained grimace.

“No, you did absolutely nothing wrong. Never. It has been I who have acted out of line. I'm deeply sorry. It's shameful how I've been taking advantage of you.” Sidon clasped his hands over his face and seemed to shrink in his seat. Sidon had been taking advantage of him? How? Why?

Link stood up and walked around the table to stand next to Sidon. When he put his hand on Sidon's shoulder the prince winced.

“Sidon. I don't feel like you have done anything inappropriate at all. I don't know what zora custom you are talking about… But I like you. Please tell me what's wrong…” Sidon finally gave him a shaky smile, miles away from the prince's usual radiance but it sent Link's heart into his throat anyway.

“I've been letting you touch me… I shouldn't have. Physical touch is seen as very inappropriate in zora culture. I've even touched you. I've grabbed your hands.” Sidon finally explained, and then he added in a whisper. “And I let you ride on my back to free Vah Ruta…” Sidon swallowed, very visibly nervous. But Link felt relieved, it wasn't that Link had ruined their friendship somehow. It was just some heavy zora etiquette. This, this he could work with.

“Touching like that is not inappropriate to Hylians. To me it is perfectly fine for you to grab my hand. We could even hug. It's a common way to greet a friend, nothing bad at all.” With that he held out his arms, offering to hug the prince. Sidon looked jittery but that shaky smile was back. Finally he managed a whispered “Ok…” and leaned in as Link wrapped his arms around him. 

Sidon was surprisingly warmer then Link expected. He stroked his hands over broad shoulder blades and rested his head on his shoulder. Sidon seemed a bit unsure, arms hovering around the hero, but when Link gave a soft squeeze Sidon finally gave in and wrapped his arms firmly around him. Link could feel him breathing a relieved sigh into his hair.

They stayed like that for a bit. Arms locked around each other, Sidon still in his chair. Being this close felt like bliss to Link. No matter if Sidon would ever consider him romantically he would cherish this feeling forever. 

When they finally broke the embrace they were both smiling softly. It made Link feel hopeful. Maybe it wasn't impossible after all… 

\-----

Then Link arrived back at the Seabed Inn he was called out to by Kodah who manned the counter.

“Hey Link! Do you have a second?” She waved him over and he walked up to her.

“I couldn’t help noticing what happened between you and Sidon there earlier today.” She was gesturing at the entrance.

“Just… Just let him down easy, ok?” She said with a sad smile and a tilt to her head. Let him down easy? Did she think…?

“What do you mean?” Link had to ask.

“Well he is so obviously smitten, dancing with you like that, I think he will take it quite hard. I can understand. I myself was hoping to catch you back in the days.” She smiled at him. Link felt like his head had stopped working. Sidon was smitten with him? Really? REALLY?

“Are you sure he feels that way?” Hope was rising in his chest. Kodah let out a confident laugh.

“Isn't it obvious?”

\-----

That night Link couldn't sleep. His heart was drumming away in his chest. What if Kodah was right? What if Sidon liked him back in the very same way? Could that really be the cause of all of his confusing behavior? Was that the reason Sidon had broken zora etiquette to touch him? Logically it didn't seem very likely, Sidon was probably just overly friendly, but if there was a chance Link would be a fool to waste it.

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's chapter 3.
> 
> Hope you liked it.


	4. Pool Gossip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link overhear some gossip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new chapters are coming along nicely so I might keep posting daily. Tomorrow might be a bit busy though...

\-----

The next morning Sidon was busy at court, so Link teleported out to Hyrule Field for a ride on Epona. He made lunch out in the high grass and hunted down a few of the monsters that were still left since the blood moon stopped rising. It was still early afternoon when he restlessly returned to the domain only to find court still in session behind closed doors. 

In the end Link decided to take the opportunity to soak in one of the pools until the prince was free. He was in no state to meet royalty anyway, with his mud caked riding gear and tangled hair.

There were not that many zora at the pools at this time of day, most of them came at night. Except for Link the only ones around were a sleeping elderly zora and the three members of Sidon's fan club. As Link bent down to wash of in the side pool he could hear them gossip to each other. 

“I promise I saw him go down there! And he was gone for the rest of the day!” Tona exclaimed her tail stirring the water excitedly.

“You don't think he is-” Laruta trailed was interrupted by Tula.

“He has to be!” She seemed ecstatic.

“Making his circle~~~!” They all singsonged in unison before squealing and breaking down in laughter. Were they talking about Sidon? Link made sure to face away from them, but kept on eavesdropping all the same.

“Who is the making it for though?” Tona asked her friends.

“Oh, I wish I knew…” said Tula before adding “I hope it's me!” and shivering.

“I wish prince Sidon would display his fins for me. I bet he would look so dreamy” Laruta said and the others sighed in unison.

“What if he grabbed your hand? I just know he is great at compliments. I wouldn’t stand a chance if he chased me.” Tula was floating on her back and gazing of into the ceiling.

“If he showed me his circle I'd be the happiest fish in the sea.” Laruta added. They all seemed to be of in some dreamland where they themselves were courted by the prince.

“Ah… I can't imagine what the reflection dance would feel like. He is so tall…” Tona said before looking at Tula floating beside her and breaking into laughter.

“Tula! Look at your gills!” Laruta joined in the laughter as Tula scrambled out of the pool and ran her hands down her sides to flatten her gills down. 

“I can't help it! All that talk about prince Sidon!” she cried out, clearly embarrassed, and headed of away from the pools. The other two scrambled after her apologizing and giggling interchangeably. A few moments later the silence they left behind was palatable. 

Link was still on his knees at the side pool, and he felt like his face must be steaming from the blush he sported. So many of the things the girls were dreaming about Sidon had already done with Link. It seemed like a lot of their interactions had had an romantic undertone without Link realizing it. 

Link splashed his face. Kodah was right! Sidon liked him! Suddenly nervousness of a completely new kind filled him. What would it be like, going to see the circles with Sidon? By now he realized that that he had signed up for was probably much more than some friendly sightseeing. The images his mind conjured up made his heart race. Surely all of this couldn’t just be Link’s wishful thinking?

\------

After finally washing up Link got into one of the pools to soak. For a long while he just lay there, letting his mind wander. 

What if Sidon really was interested in him? It seemed like it. But surely Sidon must know that Link liked him too? Link was so often told he wore his heart on his sleeve. Maybe it wasn’t as obvious to a zora though? Or could Sidon’s hesitation be coming from something else? Maybe Sidon wouldn’t be allowed to pick Link as a partner, he was the future king after all and was probably required to have an heir. 

Link’s insides knotted together in dismay. That was probably it. Maybe it didn’t really matter how Sidon thought about him. Sidon was a much to honorable person to throw away the future of his kingdom for his own sake. Link suddenly felt jealous of the other zora, it could be that they were the only ones who did really stand a chance with the prince. Link didn’t like it.

Anyway, Link would make due with whatever he could have. If Sidon just wanted to stay friends he could at least keep spending his time with him. Forever pining...

\-----

Link must have drifted off with his head resting against the edge of the pool, as time seemed to slip by without notice. He was roused from his nap by a shadow falling on his face. Link cracked open an eye.

Standing next to him with the sun on his back was Sidon. From Link’s low vantage point Sidon looked impossibly huge. When their eyes met Sidon drew a deep breath and seemed to, against all odds, inflate to an even vaster size. The fins on his arms opened up wide and exploded into glowing colors as they caught the sun. With the halo of golden light around him the prince looked almost godlike. Before Link could stop himself he let out an impressed whistle.

“You look great…” he whispered and then promptly froze in embarrassment. How had he let that one slip out? Did Sidon hear? Just as he was about to turn away to hide his oncoming blush Sidon slid down to sit beside him in the pool. Sidon ran his hands down his sides a few times before turning to him.

“Hello my dear friend. I didn’t expect to see you here now, but I’m very happy for it after such a long day.” Sidon gave a tired smile. Link smiled back, at least it seemed the prince hadn’t heard his embarrassing slip up.

“And I must say if there is someone who looks great here it has to be you.” Sidon grinned at him mischievously and Link sank below the surface to hide his embarrassment.

“You didn’t think I heard that?” Sidon had followed him underwater. His voice was darker and slightly eerie when speaking in water. Link swiped at him with his hand before breaching the surface with a gasp.

“You are mocking me!” Sidon laughed apologetically.

“No no, I’m perfectly honest. Though I might have been teasing.” He beamed and Link found that that was all it took to forgive him. Link smiled back and made himself comfortable once again. Sidon sank down so that only his eyes and the top of his head were over the surface, peering at Link. After a quiet moment Link decided to make small talk.

“So, a long day at court?” Sidon seemed content to just bob up over the surface for a quick answer.

“Yes quite. Muzu is biting my fins over even the smallest issues.” Link could imagine. The old manta rey-zora was a true stickler. Even now, when Link had saved the world from Calamity Ganon, Muzu still seemed to dislike him. Anytime Link met him he seemed irritated at the sight if the hylian warrior.

“Well, it’s nice to hear that I’m not the only one he is upset with.” Link laughed. Sidon came up to sit beside Link.

“Please don’t take it to heart. Muzu is regretfully always like that. But you know what they say, ‘Little rays of trouble’. I guess he never grew out of it...” Sidon mused and then gave a little snicker over what he had just said, but Link didn’t quite understand him.

“Little rays of trouble? Who says that?”

“Ah, pardon me. I guess that is quite a zora saying, it’s not surprising hylians don’t have it. It’s just about how manta ray-zoras tend to be a handful when they are children, terrible troublemakers. It was improper of me to imply that Muzu is still like that.” Sidon looked guilty and looked over his shoulder as if Muzu would appear and scold him at that very moment. Link laughed and Sidon’s guilty look quickly got replaced with a smile at the sound of it.

“Well, he isn’t here and I’m not telling. How is it that zora can look like different types of fish like that?” Sidon clapped his hands together.

“That is a very good question!” He moved in front of Link as if to divulge a secret. “Zoras can mate with fish.”

Link drew a blank. 

What? 

How? 

...

Nope.

“I don’t get it.” Sidon seemed to be amused by Link’s dumbfounded expression and tilted his head to the side to match him. 

“Well it has to do with the circles. You know how I told you that a zora will make his circle in the family cave?” Link nodded.

“That is why zora has developed a strong defense against inbreeding. Eggs simply cannot be fertilized by seed from a relative. Otherwise it would be very risky for family members to use the same cave to mate in. The closer the relation the less likely conception will be. On the other hand this has made our eggs able to get fertilized by individuals as far related as completely different species. The zora heritage is very strong though, that is why even if one parent is of another species the child will still act and look zoran. It can quite easily happen by accident and is not seen as anything weird.” Sidon broke of his little lecture to blink at Link. “Are you with me?”

“I think so… By Hylia, zora are complicated....” Link swallowed, still shocked.

“You think so?” Sidon started to look uncertain. “Do you dislike it?”

Link was surprised by Sidon’s question. Was Sidon embarrassed by this? If anyone was to be embarrassed shouldn't it be Link who had been ignorant of such a core part of zora life?

“I don’t see why I should… It’s very surprising but not really something to dislike.” He said and Sidon seemed to let out a sigh of relief. 

“Oh, that is good to hear. Historically hylians haven’t always been so understanding. There is even a cautionary tale for young zoras about how queen Ruto had her heart broken by a hylian who pretended to return her affections only to get a valuable gem from her.” 

Link had to do a double take, Sidon was talking about hylians. Were zora able to mate with even hylians? This was a game changer. A major game changer. Link couldn’t stop his face from breaking into a huge smile. Sidon mirrored him with a smile of his own, even if it held an air of confusion.

“What?” he said, prompting to know what had brought on the smile. Link couldn’t bring himself to tell him though. Instead he dunked his head one last time before pulling himself out of the pool. Sidon followed him up to the edge.

“What? Tell me.” He repeated intrigued. Link laughed and shook his head.

“It’s nothing. You know what? I’ll go check with Dento if he is done with the zora tunic. Do you want to come with me to try it out? We could go up to the reservoir tomorrow if it is ready.” Link said with a hand on his hip. Sidon spread his arms wide in the water.

“Why of course! Nothing would make me happier.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Link said with a quick bow to the prince before heading of with a skip in his step.

\-----

Later that day Link returned home to his house in Hateno Village with a blue bundle of fabric. Falling back on the bed he hugged it to his chest. If zoras and hylians could have kids Link couldn’t see any reason why him and Sidon couldn’t be together. 

He would just have to get Sidon on board too…

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) You go Link!


	5. The Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Sidon go for a swim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't manage to post this yesterday because life happened (surprise double date, yay) but here it it now. I hope you like it. <3

\-----

The next morning Link felt like he was preparing for a fateful quest. He found himself spending way more time than usual picking out his outfit and packing his bag. When he finally left the cottage his nerves were lit with excitement and determination. Today he wouldn’t be caught off guard. He counted out the behaviors that had puzzled him before. 

Sidon had been hesitant to touch him. That had turned out to have to do with etiquette. Link wondered how many touches from Sidon he had missed out on because of it and resolved to give him another hug today.

Sidon kept giving him perplexing looks. The ones that particularly stuck out in his memories were those especially intense ones. Link hoped they meant what he thought they meant. He bit his lip.

Then there were the way his fins and gills were moving. Link wasn’t too sure about it but he suspected that smoothing down their gills were something zoras did when they were embarrassed. Maybe it was similar to a hylian blush?

The thing he still couldn’t quite wrap his head around was when Sidon had blocked his way at the door to the Seabed Inn. Kodah had seen it as a definite sign of attraction and that sound Sidon had let out when Link grabbed his wrists was firmly etched into his memories. It was obviously a part of zora culture Link needed to know more about, he was pretty sure that him touching Sidon right then wasn’t completely proper. Not that he was setting out to be distinctly well-mannered or anything...

\-----

Link found out after arriving in Zora’s Domain that Sidon had went ahead and awaited him on top of the reservoir. After trekking up there Link found him sitting with his feet in the water at the edge of the pier. When he heard Link approaching he stood up and greeted him with a vigorous wave of his hands and a blinding smile.

“Link! Good morning! It’s a pleasure to see you. I heard the tunic was finished?” Link nodded and took it out from his bag. In hindsight he really should have been wearing it already. It made him feel a bit foolish for spending so much time fussing over his outfit before leaving. Looking around Link realized that there really wasn’t any good place to change up here.

“Eh… So I guess I’ll change into this then.” he said and Sidon nodded at him, smiling. They looked at each other and Link could feel his face heat up. Sidon seemed intrigued and cocked his head to the side.

“Yes, let’s get started!” Sidon said, but he kept gazing at Link apparently unaware of the level of privacy needed while changing. Link rubbed his neck, face beet-red at this point.

“Ehm… Could you turn around please?” He managed and Sidon gave a little surprised “Oh!” before promptly turning the other way.

Link put his bag and weapons on the ground and tried to change quickly, still a bit flustered about doing it with Sidon standing right in front of him. As he was pulling his shirt over his head he could hear Sidon moving.

“Ah, let me help you with that.” Suddenly Link could feel large hands pulling his shirt up. Sidon was undressing him. Link froze. Was this really happening?

When their eyes met again Sidon must have noticed the tense look on Link’s face because his pleased smile dropped immediately.

“Oh. I’m sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have done that?” He said, obviously uncertain of what he had done wrong.

“I just… It’s not… You surprised me. Changing is very private to hylians…” Link said, unsure how to express himself. After all, if Sidon wanted to undress him he was very much in favor of it. Sidon dropped his face into his palms with a sigh.

“And that is why you asked me to turn around. I am a proper idiot. I’m very sorry.” he said and turned back away from Link but kept his hands over his eyes.

“Please forgive me. I just assumed since I saw without your shirt in the pool just yesterday that it would be fine now too. I so rarely see your skin.” Link's heart did a little somersault. “I shouldn't have assumed…” Sidon added after a bit. Well, maybe Link shouldn’t have expected to Sidon to know how private changing was, after all zora don't wear clothes. 

“No, Sidon, it’s fine. You just surprised me. Undressing someone is very intimate…” Link pulled on the tunic and then added “Give me a warning next time, ok?” He could see Sidons gills flare up and hoped it was a good sign.

\-----

I took less time for Link to get the tunic on than to will away his blush, but after a few minutes he stood ready for a swim. Sidon was still waiting on the edge of the pier with his hands over his eyes. Something mischievous awoke within Link.

“Is the water cold?” He asked, sneaking closer to Sidon.

“A bit colder then down in the other lakes, but it’s not that bad. Are you done changing?” Sidon answered, unaware of Link’s plans.

“Yeah, lets swim.” Link said from right behind Sidon and then rowdily pushed Sidon into the lake. Sidon gave a surprised yelp and disappeared under the surface with a huge splash. Link jumped back and shielded himself from the spray.

Link laughed as Sidon shot out of the water with an indignant gasp, but fell silent when Sidon’s eyes zeroed in on him with a predatory grin.

“Oh, no no no!” Link said and backed away as Sidon climbed back onto the pier, now soaking wet.

“What do you mean? Aren’t we here for a swim?” Sidon grinned darkly and held his arms out wide.

“I’ll get in the water myself, thank you very much.” Link ducked under Sidons arms as he made a grab for him.

“No, I think after you so gallantly helped me in I’d very much like to return the favor.” Sidon suddenly looked much more shark-like than ever before. He swiped after Link once more and the hero had to utilize some pretty nimble footwork to get away.

“What kind of prince would I be if I let such good deed go unrepaid?” Link laughed and stepped to the side only to have Sidon follow along. They danced around each other on the pier, Link crouching low in a comfortable fighting stance and Sidon spreading himself out as wide as possible, arms and fins flared. Something clicked in Link’s mind. The glowing look in Sidon’s eyes, the heaving of his gills, their mirrored movements. This was like at the Seabed Inn, only this time Link instinctively knew what to do.

With a wink and a smile Link dove down just as Sidon reached for him and then managed to emerge back up behind the prince. When Sidon spun around Link turned towards the dam and ran. He could hear Sidon gasping behind him. And then, when Link threw a look back, Sidon hurled himself after him in a great leap like that of a wolf descending on a rabbit. Time seemed to slow down and Link felt how strong arms circled him and crushed him to Sidons chest before the two of them came crashing down on the hard stone floor. Sidon’s hands were frantic on his chest rubbing up and down and finding their way under the tunic. His face was buried in Link’s hair and Link could feel him hissing between his teeth. Link’s skin felt like it was on fire and his heart was drumming in his chest.

But then suddenly the hands went flat on Link’s his chest and Sidon let out a loud disappointed sigh.

“What?” Link asked, turning in Sidon’s embrace to get a look on his face. Sidon looked guilty again.

“I keep losing control around you. I promised myself I wouldn’t do this. We are just friends but I keep getting ahead if myself and overstepping any and all boundaries.” Sidon's eyes were scrunched up in shame but Link felt like he was flying. Gently he put his hands on Sidon’s cheeks. Sidon opened his eyes in surprise. Link felt certain now, all of the doubts that had been haunting him were chased away.

“Then let’s not just be friends, let's be more.” Sidon's mouth fell open in surprise and then he looked like he might cry. His arms were still around Link and he could feel them tremble slightly.

“I… Do you… Are we talking about the same thing here?” Link smiled.

“I really think we do.” He said and readjusted his hips so that Sidon could feel a very solid proof of his attraction poking into his abs. Sidon gasped and Link could feel his arms tighten around him. There was a moment of silent tension before it was broken by a trembling chuckle from Sidon. And then, like a dam had broken, Sidon burst into a cascade of relived laughter. He rolled onto his back, pulling Link on top of him while peppering the hero’s face with kisses. Link replied with kissing a trail from Sidon’s crest and down to his jaw. Finally their lips joined together for a kiss that lit stars inside Link’s chest.

Sidon pulled back to look at Link with a content smile on his face. “I am so relieved. I have been wanting you for so long I almost can’t believe you want me back.” He wiped a few tears out of his eyes before clearing his throat.

“I think it’s time I asked you properly.” He took a deep breath. ”Link, would you like to go to the circles with me?” Link bit his lip.

“I would love to.” he said, and then laughed. “If this tunic works that is.” Sidon laughed along and ran his hands down Link’s sides.

“Then let’s try it out, shall we?”

\-----

The tunic turned out to work perfectly, even if the experience of breathing in water was horrifying at first Link quickly grew used to it. They ended up swimming in the reservoir for a few hours, Sidon staying near to Link the whole time, sometimes holding him close and other times pulling him along as he swam at impressive speed though the cool water. When the sun reached zenith they got back to the pier to eat lunch. As they sat side by side with their feet in the water link pulled out a few parcels of marinated hearty salmon, wheat bread and fruits. 

“So, when are we going down to the circles?” he asked as he was unwrapping the salmon. Sidon laughed.

“You have no idea how provocative that kind of question sounds to a zora. You have kept asking me things like that… It’s a wonder I’ve kept it together…” Link brought a hand to his face to hide his blush but Sidon had already noticed and his face split into a wide smile.

“It’s fine, you didn’t know. I really should have told you.” He scratched the back of his neck, looking a bit guilty. 

“I guess I didn’t because I was afraid you might stop…” Link cleared his throat.

“I don’t think I would have. I did suspect it wasn’t really proper.” At that Sidon wrapped his arm around Link and pulled him close. Link could feel his gills moving against his arm.

“We’ll have to wait until low tide. It’s the only time when there is enough light down there to navigate the caves. Luckily that is just in a week or so.” Link’s heart rate picked up, just one week. He didn’t really know exactly what would happen down there, but he was looking forward to it immensely. Some of the images his mind conjured up made it hard to swallow. 

“Well, I feel really lucky you want to take me there.” Really it was unreal, Sidon was so far out of his league and he still wanted Link. The gods must be playing favorites.

“Why wouldn’t I? You are the most incredible person I know!” Link’s chest hurt with joy.

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much blushing in this chapter. X) Sorry Link.
> 
> This is all I have right now. I'm still working on next chapter. I'll post it as soon as it is finished. It might take a little longer then the others though as it is the last chapter.


	6. the Circles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon finally takes Link to see the circles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, this last chapter almost took longer to write then the rest of them combined. And there was so many parts that I had to rewrite several times. 
> 
> I really hope you like it. Here it is, the finale.

\-----

One week went by quickly. 

When the day of the low tide arrived Link packed an unusually large bag and paired the zora tunic with a new set of opal earrings, before teleporting to the Ne’ez Yohma Shrine. To his surprise Sidon sat at the bottom of the stairs waiting for him. He was decked out in even more ornate regalia then usual. As soon as their eyes met Links heart clenched with joy.

“Link! Welcome back!” Sidon said and stood up. Today Link wasn’t greeted with the usual confident gestures instead Sidon seemed to be brimming with nervous excitement. A fateful mood vibrated in the air.

“I think I should explain before we go the significance of what we are about to do. Going to the circles is not just like a hylian date, by taking you there I’m choosing you as my life partner. If that is too much, and I understand if it is, we can do something else today. What do you think?” Sidon’s tail was shivering in anticipation, visibly nervous about how Link would react. But this time Link had come prepared. He had asked around and read up as much as he could about Zora courting in that past week. With a determined step forward Link caught hold of Sidon’s hand. Sidon’s gills fluttered and his fins unfurled on his arms. The air was tense.

“You caught me, now take me to the circles.” It was the traditional phrase. Sidon let out a shaky gasp before scooping Link up in his arms to kiss him. Link grabbed on to the fins at the sides of Sidon’s face and for a long time they just stayed like that, Link sitting in Sidon’s arms while they covered each others faces with kisses. When Link had to stop for air Sidon rested his crest on Link’s forehead.

“I still can’t believe it…” He sounded in awe. Link laughed.

“Well, that should be my line. Now let me down so we can get going.” He gave a last stroke to Sidon’s crest before the prince reluctantly set him down. Link went back to pick up his bag that was left by the podium.

“Do you want me to carry that for you? It looks heavy.” Sidon asked as Link laboriously heaved the big bag onto his back. The hero shot him a sidelong glance.

“No! I’ll take care of it, it won’t be very heavy once we get in the water anyway.” Sidon eyed him skeptically, but let the issue go. As he turned towards the stairs Link let out a sigh of relief.

“If you say so, Let's go then. I'll give you a head start.” Sidon said while putting his hands on his hips with a toothy grin. Link smirked at him and took to the stairs in long strides, seemingly unhindered by his burden.

As he came out onto the terrace he could hear Sidon starting to run up the stairs. He was chasing him. Link bit his lips and picked up his pace. With the bag he would unable to do his usual quick maneuvers, Link had to find another tactic. He ducked in behind Mipha's statue just as Sidon came thundering up onto the terrace.

“I see you!” The prince called out, but as he rounded the statue Link circled back the other way, keeping it between them. They went back and forth around it, Sidon trying to keep his moves unpredictable but getting anticipated at every turn by Link. At a moment when Sidon hesitated on the other side Link broke the deadlock by sprinting of towards the edge of the terrace. He could hear Sidon bounding after him. Just as Link was about to dive of the waterfall Sidon came crashing into him, sending them both into an uncontrolled tumble towards the lake below. Link scrambled to catch onto Sidon and pulled himself towards him with a panicked grip. Sidon let out a loud barking laugh and, just as they were about to hit the water, effortlessly flipped them in the air so that they cut through the surface cleanly. 

“Caught you!” Sidon exclaimed, a cloud of bubbles escaping from his mouth. Link felt the unpleasant feeling of his lungs filling up with water, but the tunic worked just as the week before and as the last bubble of air left him he could breathe normally again. He gave Sidon a relieved kiss on the cheek. The prince squeezed him in return and then guided Links arm to loop around his neck.

“Let’s get down there. Hold on to me.” He said before pulling Link along at an impressive speed down into the dark abyss. Link felt the water rushing past him and had to shield his eyes from the strong current. Once they reached the bottom of the lake the water around them was pitch black. Link stared at Sidon in surprise. The prince’s amber eyes and the light spots running down the sides of his crest and limbs were all glowing brightly.

“I didn’t know you could shine like that.” Link said, amazed. Sidon let go of Link to flex his arms in a flashy pose. He shot him a charming smile before asking “Do you like it?” 

“Yeah, you look amazing…” Link let his eyes wander over Sidon’s body. “Can all zora do that?” Sidon pulled Link into his arms to continue swimming along the bottom of the lake.

“Yeah, to some extent. We only do it of we want to impress someone though…” Link blushed and Sidon brought a hand to his face.

“That! It’s like that thing you do where you change the color of your face. It’s the same isn’t it?” Sidon seemed excited. Changing the color of his face?

“Do you mean when I blush?” Sidon cocked his head to the side in confusion. 

“When my face turn red?” Link clarified and Sidon nodded eagerly. 

“I don’t have any control over that, it’s involuntary. It happens if I’m embarrassed or exited.” Link explained. Sidon looked thoughtful for a bit, then he grinned.

“What kind of excited?” Link blushed again and Sidon laughed. “But I think I understand, it is more like a flutter then, you know when a zora’s gills open and move.” Link didn’t know that was called a flutter, but he had seen it on Sidon before.

“Oh, here we are!” Sidon exclaimed as he spotted two blue lanterns in the distance. As they came closer Link could see that they stood on either side of a big opening in the mountainside. Four guards were posted in front of the entrance to the cave. As they noticed the approach of Link and Sidon, who was still glowing brightly, they raised their arms in celebration and waved joyously.

As they passed by them Sidon held Link close to his chest with an exuberant expression. Link pressed his lips together in embarrassment, but couldn’t help the feeling of pride that welled up inside him. Sidon had chosen him among everyone else.

\-----

After a dark tunnel the cave opened up to a large cavern where smaller openings and stone lanterns were scattered along the walls. Below them was a flat field of fine white sand. The high ceiling was made out of that glass-like blue stone that Link had had such trouble climbing when he first entered Zora's Domain. Light from above seemed to shine through it and gave the cave a almost spiritual ambiance. Sidon gestured up at the ceiling.

“It is only when the tide is at its lowest that the daylight reach all the way down here. Otherwise we only have the lanterns. It's beautiful, isn't it?” Link nodded. “Each of these openings lead to a family cave.” 

They passed through the chamber to get to the largest opening on the opposite wall. It was flanked by more ornate lanterns then the other ones. Sidon headed inside, Link still in his arms.

“This is the cave of the royal family.” Sidon looked ahead wistfully. At first the cave stayed narrow, then it opened up into a cavern similar to the one before, with a luminous high ceiling and a wide plane of white sand. Only here the sand was shaped into a pattern of numerous circles. Each circle like a mandala with its own intricate design framing a flat center like the petals of a flower. They were wide enough that Link could have laid down in the center space without being close to reaching the edges on either side. Some of them were overlapping each other, as if the newer circles had been made on top of older ones when space in the cavern ran out. Sidon looked at Link, his eyes brighter than ever.

“Link, let me show you my circle.” They swam out over the circles and Links eyes fell on two particularly large ones in the middle of the room, one slightly on top of the other. Sidon pointed to bigger one below.

“That circle belongs to my father, the king. It is where I was hatched. You can see my grandfather's circle below it, and so on, all the way back to the founder of Zora's Domain. And this, the newest one, is mine.” Link felt a lump in his throat. This room was filled with so much history, and now Sidon was inviting him to be a part of it. It was touching, especially as Link had lost all memories of his own family. Thankfully down here in the water Sidon could not see the tears filling his eyes.

Sidon held on to Link’s hands and slowly led him down until they were standing in the center of his circle, soft white sand beneath their feet. The warm glow Sidon gave of fell onto the ridges in the sand and brought the design to life with incredible detail and contrast. Link felt spellbound.

“Did you make this?” He asked as his eyes roamed over the pattern. Sidon nodded.

“I did, I made it for you.” Link could feel his heart beating against his ribs. “There have been quite a rumor mill going on about it. I suppose people think I’ve held of making my circle for longer than a prince should, but I didn’t have anyone to make it for, until now.” Sidon's gills were puffing out from his sides. He sat down in the sand to get on eye-level with Link. 

“Sidon… I… I don’t know what to say. This is so much more than I ever could have hoped for. I was prepared to just pine for you indefinitely.” Link said astonished. Sidon broke into shaky laughter.

“And I was dreading that it was just a matter of time until I went to far and drove you away. Ah, we are such fools…” He rested his crest against Link’s head and added softly “I love you Link.”

Link’s heart ached with affection and he excitedly threw his arms around Sidon. Their lips met in a searing kiss. Link could feel his soul dancing as Sidon’s arms wound around him tightly. When Link finally moved to pull away Sidon chased after him and the kiss resumed with renewed fervor. Link traced his lips with his tongue and was rewarded with a dark moan. Sidon’s fingers raked through Link’s hair and a strong hand clutched the back of his head. Link traced his hands down Sidon’s back and when his fingers softly ghosted over his gills the prince let out a frustrated whine of arousal and broke the kiss.

Before Sidon had time to speak up Link cut in. “I love you too.” Sidon’s face split into a bright smile and he pulled Link in for another kiss that turned out to be a bit too toothy as both of them were unable to stop themselves from grinning widely.

When they pulled apart Sidon forced a serious expression onto his face.

“Actually there is still more I have to show you. Before we get ahead of ourselves.” He moved to set Link down back onto the sand and Link complied, even though the tightness in his pants was vividly disagreeing.

“I’m probably overstepping again. Definitely... “ His eyes were cast to the side, down at the sand. “We should actually wait with that. I’m sorry, forget I said anything.” Sidon reached for Link, as to resume the kissing but Link grabbed onto his wrists, halting him.

“Sidon, what are you talking about?” The lights on Sidon’s body dimmed and he was biting into his lip nervously. He looked at Link in contemplation. Finally he took a deep breath as if preparing for a plunge.

“I have laid eggs.”

Link’s head broke into a million pieces and it took him quite a while to piece it back together again. He really should be used to this by now but apparently Sidon was an unending well of surprises. Link swallowed.

“You have laid eggs?” Sidon nodded and slowly as if not to break the delicate mood he moved out to the side of the flat center of the circle. WIth careful hands he dug up three large eggs that were buried in the sand. He brought them over to Link.

“These are your eggs? You made these?” Link asked, wishing for his wits to catch up with reality. Sidon nodded again. The eggs were round and pale. They fit into Sidon’s palms but would be too big for Link to hold like that.

“When will they hatch?” Link asked, the question seemed to surprise Sidon.

“Never. Not if they are not fertilized. If we put them back in the sand we can save them for later.” Sidon said and it looked like he was about to do just that. Link gingerly took hold of his hands. Sidon’s eyes snapped back onto Link in surprise.

“And if we fertilized them, then how long would they take to hatch?” Sidon looked floored. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before he managed to answer.

“Maybe 5 or 6 years… Not long. It’s fine to wait.” His voice was shaky. Link shook his head.

“5 or 6 years IS a long time. I’m hylian Sidon, that's why we really don’t have any time to waste. And I think we have spent to much time on hesitation already.” Link stated. Sidon sat with the eggs trembling in his hands, seemingly unable to wrap his head around what he just heard. Link stroked his hands down Sidon's arms to quell the shaking and then took his backpack of and placed it between them.

“I'm serious. I'll show you.” Link opened the backpack and pulled out the bulking cloth bundle that had been filling out the entire bag. Then he put the backpack to the side and unwrapped the package, spreading the contents out in the center of the circle. Sidon gasped. Between them lay a gleaming black and gold set of armor and two large swords. Sidon carefully set the eggs down so that he could pick up one of the gauntlets tentatively and marvel at it. It fit perfectly on his hand.

“Is this for me?” He sounded choked with emotion. “Where did you get it?”

“I made it. Dento taught me how. I felt really foolish bringing it this morning but now-” Link was broken of by Sidon who had scrambled over to him and pressed his face to Link's chest. Link was lifted of the sand in Sidon's arms as the zora chanted in joy.

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! This is like a dream come true!” He stood up and pulled Link along for a jubilant somersault in the water before floating down and landing on his back in the sand with Link sitting on his chest. Sidon's eyes were glowing like flames and he threw his head back with a relieved sigh, white teeth gleaming as he smiled.

“I've been worried at every step of the way that I would finally scare you of, and it turns out that both of us were preparing for the same thing.” Link chuckled and leaned over to kiss him.

“Is this it then? No more worries?” He said, lips brushing over Sidon's jawline.

“Yeah, I think we are on the same page now.” Sidon said as his fingers snaked under Link's tunic. 

Link grabbed on to the fins framing Sidon's face and planted a kiss on his lips. He could feel Sidon's fingers tracing the scars on his back, edging down until they were tucked under the hem of his pants. As he leaned down to kiss along Sidon's jawline Sidon turned his face to whisper in Link's ear.

“I know the Zora tunic has to stay on down here, but as for the rest of it I would really like to undress you now. If that is ok with you?”

Link was, very much so.

\-----

They spent the entire day together inside Sidon's circle, kissing, talking and exploring each other. By the time the blue light from the ceiling started to dim as the sun set outside they had three fertilized eggs that Sidon placed carefully in the very center of the circle.

After a short debate where Sidon starkly refused to leave, wanting to follow tradition by guarding the eggs for the first two days, Link finally had to help him into his new armor and swim back up alone. Both of them staying was no option as they had ran out of food by early afternoon. Link vowed to come back down as fast has he could, feeling uneasy about leaving Sidon all alone down there. 

As Link passed by the guards on the way up they informed him that the king wanted to see him. Not long after Link found himself in the throne room facing a very pleased King Dorephan and an especially surly Muzu, trying to not feel too awkward while he told them where Sidon was and why. He was soon sent on his way with a huge bundle of food, the king’s blessing and a sense of anticipation for the new life he had just begun. This was going to be an adventure of a whole new proportion.

But that is a story for another time...

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is that! I hope you liked it. <3 I had a good time writing this. I had forgot how fun it is to share fanfiction. Thank you for all the comments. I love you all.
> 
>  
> 
> Here is a bit of an explanation on how I envisioned zora mating works in this series:
> 
> Zora genders differ only in the roles they play in mating and their appearance, they all have both female and male reproductive organs. This means that all of them can both lay eggs and produce seminal fluid.
> 
> When two zora court each other it is more common for the larger one to play the male role, but both ways occur. The male will chase the female and she will show interest by testing him by fleeing and then letting herself be caught. If she is not interested she will instead stay still and ignore him. 
> 
> Other courting behaviors are: Displaying - males try to seem large by unfurling their fins and inflating their gills. Glowing - males or females making them-self more attractive and signaling interest in their partner through bioluminescence. Complimenting/Touching/Grabbing - Compliments and physical touch play a more distinctly romantic role among zora than they do among hylians. Mirroring - Where two partners mirror each-others movements to show interest by suggesting a chase.
> 
> When a pair want to become life partners the male will go and make his circle. It will be made slightly overlapping the circle he himself was hatched in. Great care will be made to design a beautiful and unique pattern. The size of the circle is proportional to the size of the males body. 
> 
> Meanwhile the female will craft armor and weapons for the male. 
> 
> When the circle is ready the male will chase the female once again and then bring her down to his circle. If she approves of it she will leave and return with the armor and weapons. If these are accepted by the male they will both lay eggs and then stimulate each-other to release seminal fluid, which will fertilize the eggs. 
> 
> The male will then guard the eggs until they hatch and the female will bring all food and other necessities that he needs. If they live in a zora settlement where there are guards that protect the circles this is not needed, but it is common that the parents still spend some time guarding the eggs, especially the first few nights and some time just before they hatch.
> 
> Zora eggs can be fertilized by seminal fluid from other species. This means that zora can only mate with males from other species, not females. The zora genome is very strong though, this is why the offspring of a zora and some other species will only have a few traits from the other species and otherwise appear like any other zora. Traits that can be affected by out-breeding include but are not limited to: Color, size, temper, the shape of the head-tail/crest/fins.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning to write Sidon's side too, as a separate story. Let me know if that would be interesting for you to read.
> 
> EDIT: I've started writing. First chapter is up. Check it out. <3


End file.
